Biffy Clyro
1995 The first incarnation of what would eventually become Biffy Clyro was formed by fifteen-year-old Ayr-based guitarist Simon Neil, who recruited Kilmarnock-born Ben Johnston and someone known only as Barry on drums and bass respectively, calling themselves Screwfish. Barry was soon replaced by James Johnston, Ben's twin brother, and the three spent the next two years rehearsing, writing and covering songs. JAN 31 They played their first gig under the name Skrewfish as the support for a band called Pink Kross at the Key Youth Centre in East Kilbride, now known as Universal Connections East Kilbride. 1996 1997 The trio move to Glasgow, where Neil went to the University of Glasgow and the Johnston twins went to Stow College, studying Electronics with Music and Audio Engineering respectively. After playing gigs around Glasgow and receiving positive and enthusiastic reactions from the audiences, the band were spotted by Dee Bahl, who soon became their manager. 1998 1999 Bahl offered them a chance to release an independent single on Aereogramme's Babi Yaga record label. JUNE 28 "iname" is released, with Northsound Radio's Jim Gellatly (later of Beat 106 & Xfm Scotland) giving the band their first radio play. This first release led to the band being chosen by Stow College's Electric Honey record label to release a record. 2000 JUNE 13 thekidswhopoptodaywillrocktomorrow ''was released on Nerosa, and after hearing it, BBC Radio Scotland DJ Vic Galloway gave the band airplay. A few days prior to the release of thekidswho..., the band were spotted at the Unsigned Bands stage at T in the Park 2000 by a Beggars Banquet representative. Soon after, the band was signed to the independent Beggar's Banquet. 2001 '''APR' 9 Previously unreleased song "27" was released as a single. OCT 1 A song from thekidswho... was re-recorded and released as a single, "Justboy". 2002 FEB 4 The song "57" is released. MAR 11 The band's debut album, Blackened Sky, is released to generally positive reviews. It was around this time that the band began touring extensively, 20 The group support Weezer at the Barrowlands in Glasgow. JULY 15 The fourth single from the album, "Joy.Discovery.Invention" is released as a double A-side with a newly recorded song, entitled "Toys, Toys, Toys, Choke, Toys, Toys, Toys", which later appeared on The Vertigo of Bliss. 2003 The band retreated to the Linford Manor recording studio in Great Linford, Milton Keynes, England to record the follow-up to Blackened Sky. MAR 24 A new single is released entitled, "The Ideal Height" MAY 28 A single entitled "Questions and Answers" is released. JUNE 16 The band's second album, The Vertigo of Bliss ''is released, to positive reviews, which focused on the more experimental style of the album in comparison to ''Blackened Sky, as well as the introduction of string sections. 2004 After touring relentlessly for The Vertigo of Bliss, the band retreated to Monnow Valley Studios in Monmouth, Wales to record a follow-up album. MAY 31 A digital download is released; "There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake" AUG '9 The single "Glitter and Trauma" is released '''SEP '20 The single "My Recovery Injection" is released. '''OCT 4 The band's third album, Infinity Land ''is released 2005 '''FEB' 14 The last single from the album, "Only One Word Comes To Mind" is released. 16 The band performed a cover of Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out" live from Maida Vale on Zane Lowe's BBC Radio 1 show. Simon Neil's side project, Marmaduke Duke, released an album, Duke Pandamonium, and toured the UK, along with the Johnston twins accompanying on bass and drums. 2006 Biffy Clyro left Beggars Banquet and signed a deal with 14th Floor, an offshoot of Warner Bros. SEP '''The band went to Canada to record their fourth album at The Warehouse Studio in Vancouver, and The Farm Studio in Gibsons. '''DEC 25 The song "Semi-Mental" is released as a digital download 2007 MAR 5 The single "Saturday Superhouse" is released, where it reached #13 on the UK Singles Chart; at the time, the band's highest single chart position to date. JUNE The album Puzzle ''is released to critical acclaim, and helped the band to reach their highest UK Albums Chart position ever, reaching #2 in the first week of release. Support slots for acts such as Muse at the new Wembley Stadium, The Who, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The Rolling Stones were significant in expanding Biffy's fanbase. The band played the Download, Glastonbury, Reading and Leeds Festivals and T in the Park for a record seventh time. '''AUG' 25 It was announced that "Machines" would be the next single from Puzzle OCT 8 The single "Machines" is released. 2008 JAN 'The band opened for Linkin Park on their European tour. The band toured with Queens Of The Stone Age on their European and North American tours for Era Vulgaris, and also opened for New Jersey rockers Bon Jovi at Twickenham during the ''Lost Highway Tour. '''JULY The band released a new single entitled "Mountains", which reached #5 in the UK Singles Chart - the band's first song to reach the top 10, and their highest charting single to date. NOV 12 While playing an acoustic gig at London's Union Chapel, the band debuted a new song: 'God and Satan' DEC 'The band played their biggest headline shows including a date at Glasgow's SECC, a 10,000 capacity venue. In an interview with NME the band stated that they had started work on a follow up album to 2007's ''Puzzle. '''DEC 8 Simon Neil told Kerrang magazine about the new album. 2009 MAR In a Kerrang! magazine article, it was stated that they plan to enter the studio in April. This article also revealed a working title for the upcoming album - "Boom, Blast and Ruin". However on their official site, they have been showing a series of updates every week and slowly revealing letters of the new album. So far the letters that have been revealed are, o o i. After Rock Sound revealing a mistake in the albums name "Only Exceptions", is has now been revealed officially that the album will be titled 'Only Revolutions'. APR '''Simon Neil stated: We start recording on the first of May and we’re going to do it in Los Angeles with Garth Richardson again who did the last album. We’re going to do it at Ocean Way Studios where Frank Sinatra did ‘My Way’, in the same studio. We should have it all done by August and it should come out about September. Well, that’s what is on the schedule, but if not then, it will definitely be before the end of the year. In setlists from recent gigs, the band have played both 'That Golden Rule' and 'Cloud of Stink'. '''JULY '''Kerrang reported that they were filming the video for the first single from the album, "That Golden Rule". 1 The video for "That Golden Rule" is filmed in London, with the band saying that the song is "like Kyuss and Tool playing with some Scottish freaks screaming over the top of it. 8 Their next single "That Golden Rule" got its first play on Zane Lowe's Radio 1 show and it was then announced that the single will be released on the 23 August 2009. It has also been announced that Mountains might be on the tracklisting for the album and that the album will feature special guests which are yet to be announced, although one of whom is Josh Homme of Queens Of The Stone Age. '''AUG 23 "That Golden Rule" is released, and became their second highest charting single in 2009, reaching #10 in the UK top 40. The album's artwork and track listing have now been revealed. The previous working title for the album, Boom, Blast & Ruin, has now been revealed as a song title. SEP 8 "The Captain" has it's first radio play on Zane Lowe's Radio 1 show The Captain will be released as the second single (as Mountains was first released as a stand alone single) from the album on October 26, 2009, They have now been confirmed as a support band for Muse on 14 of their European dates.